How We Meet
by Rosalie Carlisle Cullen
Summary: Diffrent ons-shots of how Beck and Jade met eachother!
1. Chapter 1

**Beck's POV**

I needed to go to my new school. My car was taken by my mom because her car wasn't working for some reason.

By the way my name is Beck. Beck Oliver. And I'm in a hurry I need to get to my school Hollywood Arts. So right now I'm walking down the sidewalk trying to find one of those places where cabs stop to pick passengers up.

Finally I find one. One problem, another girl is first in line. So I just cut in front of her. She cuts back in front of me. I cut in front of her . . . again.

"Excuse me? I came here first" she told me. I saw her face then her body and clothes. She was angelic I have to say black looked good on her and green highlights looked good in her hair too.

"So?" I asked and held back a laugh as I saw her annoyed expression.

Finally a cab stopped in front of me. Before I could get in she ran in front of me and sat in the cab. The cab started driving away. I was annoyed but amused. I needed to get in that cab! So I put my acting skills to work.

I kept on coughing till she made the driver take the care all the way back to me.

"A-Are you alright?" she asked concerned and worried. For a moment I felt bad.

"No*Cough* I'm fine*COUGH COUGH*" I faked. She was chewing her lip.

"You take the cab I'll wait for another one" she offered. I instantly stopped coughing.

"Thanks!" I said smiling. She looked pissed off and annoyed. And I think I heard her say bastard.

***AT SCHOOL***

"Mr. Oliver, finally it's an absolute pleasure to meet you!" beamed.

"Nice to meet you too" I said casually.

"Let me introduce to the acting teacher here" he took me over to some guy dressed like a hobo. "This is "

"Call me Sicowitz" the man or 'Sicowitz' said.

A few minutes later class started.

"Alright class-" Sicowitz was interrupted by the beautiful girl I met this morning. "And why are you late Jade?"

So her name is Jade. Beautiful name for a beautiful person.

"I was about to get In a cab when this other idiot acts to cough and be sick just to steal my cab!" she told Sicowitz.

"Well your partner is Beck. Go sit next to him" Sicowitz told her. She walked over to me glaring at me the whole time.

"Okay class we are going to do something called alphabetic improve. It's as simple as it sounds. Andre and Cat come up here and Beck and Jade come here." I liked the way that sounded Beck and Jade. Jade Oliver. I know, I know I sound crazy but hey, can't blame me if you want to blame anything blame love.

"You're in Paris, Andre start us off with A" Sicowitz told us.

"Amazing city isn't it?" Andre said

"But the Tower is prettier!" Cat squealed

"Can't you stand still?" Jade hissed at Cat. Cat frowned.

"Don't be so mean to her" I suggested she glared at me.

"Eggs! I love Eggs" Andre said.

"Forget eggs I love bacon!" Cat squealed

"Great!" Jade said sarcastically.

"However I think you're better than anything in this world" I said to Jade.

"AWWWWWW" the class said including Cat.

"EHHHHHHH! CAT YOUR OUT!" Sicowitz screamed.

"Phooey!" Cat said and sat down in her seat.

"I feel lonely!" Andre said.

"Just listen to how winey you sound!" Jade teased.

"I don't sound winey!" Andre snapped. He then shut his mouth and sat down.

"Kiss, I think we should kiss" I suggested "Shouldn't we?" the class started chanting kiss kiss kiss kiss.

"Let's not!" Jade refused.

"Maybe if you can stop me" I said and kissed him. She was shocked. "Jade West wins!" I screamed. My head still fuzzy from the kiss. I could tell she was glaring at me but I knew I would love this school!


	2. Chapter 2

Jade's POV

Finally I'm at my big bro, Andre's house. I would have been here sooner if that mean, rude and idiotic excuse for a man hadn't pushed me out of the way, just so he could get to the cab first. I had to wait another hour before a cab came! But that doesn't matter. I have been gone for almost 3 years and I know Andre and his mom are mad at me. Andre is like my big brother he's always there for me. I know he will kick that man's ass when I tell him about how he pushed me.

"Andre? You here?" I called his front door was open like always.

"Hey, Jay! That rhymes!" he said chuckling. I shook my head and gave him a smile. Same old Andre.

"There you are!" screamed at me, "3 whole years without my daughter!"

I couldn't help but smile. I was always like a daughter to her.

"What have you been doing?" Andre asked.

"Oh! I've been teaching kids Karate and doing my studies" I told them.

"See mom, she teaches kids how to break someone's jaw and wants to be an actress. Why don't you get married?" he asked me knowing how much I hated marriage.

"Hey! Don't worry about me, but what about you aren't you goanna get married or are you goanna get married to Tori or just love her?" I teased.

"Shut up alright! Or else I will throw this coffee on you! You know what? From now I'm goanna call you Karate Aunt!" he warned smiling. I knew it was all in fun.

"Well I have to go to the post office to send a letter and some gifts to my dad in Miami, Bye!" I said walking out the door and waving to them.

AT THE POSTOFFICE

Beck's POV

I feel kind of bad for pushing that girl out of the way but I had to get to follow the thief to this post office. You see I'm a cop! I love the excitement adventure and the fact that I can get away with everything and- UHUHO! That girl that I pushed is here at this post office with boxes. I never knew she is so pretty. She looks good in black.

I didn't know I was staring at her but the thief going inside the post office caught my attention. I was about go in after him but someone pulled me back. The someone was the girl.

"You!" she said accusingly. I couldn't help but grin like an idiot, which seemed to piss her off, "Last time you got away but my friend Andre is coming and he will beat your ass!"

I saw the thief aiming a gun at someone's head they needed help! So I did the first thing that came in my mind. I pushed her to the concrete floor. I heard a faint 'ouch!' from behind me but I didn't listen to it. I went inside and caught the thief.

Jade's POV

"Ouch!" I muttered loudly. Shit! My but hurts! That's it I'm calling Andre.

"Dre, I need you to beat someone up for me." I told him.

"Alright what he do?" he asked. I told him the incident that happened right now and at the airport.

"He's a dead man!" Andre yelled, "I'm coming." Yes! I thought.

A few minutes later Andre was there. And the rude man was out of the post office.

"There he is" I told Andre pointing to the man.

"Alright leave this to me" Andre said to me acting cool.

Beck's POV

"Hey!" I heard a voice call me. I turned around to find a guy with dreads staring at me.

"You look like a respectable person, you like to hit girls?" he said and I rolled my eyes. Then people stopped by to see what was going on, "Leave" he said to them.

"You want to hurt someone, hurt me, and hit me go ahead" he said hitting his chest.

"Yeah!" the girl said hitting his chest also.

"At least you don't hit me, Jade!" he yelled at the girl. So her name is Jade? Nice! Now I'm getting annoyed. So I slapped him.

"Hey! It's very easy to hit me but try to hit Jade go on!" he told. I wanted to laugh at this. Well I had nothing better to do so why not a fight with this guy.

"Apologies! To her!" he ordered. I punched him in the jaw. Then 3 times in the stomach. He punched me once. Really hard! SHIT!

"Hey karate aunt help me out here!" he called out to Jade. I saw her talking to someone with a puppet. The guy then came near me to stop the fight but I kicked him in . . . uhhh. . . his private area? Sure whatever you call it.

2 or 3 of my friends from the police station came to arrest the 2 guys.

Police Station-

"God, we're dead. You know I've heard that people who hit the police are beaten really badly" Puppet man said.

"I didn't know about this. I'm stuck here because of this- this karate aunt!" Andre said pulling Jade's hair.

"Let them out" I said. I was still very amused. Andre, puppet and Jade walked over to my desk.

"Sir, we're very sorry, we didn't know or mean to- an-and all this is this Karate aunt's fault!" he said pulling Jade from behind himself. I smiled at her blush and embarrassment.

"You guys can leave, except for Jade" said. Jade stayed back, "Sit. Please."

"Look I'm really sorr-" I cut her off.

"I honestly just wanted to know if we could get some lunch, if you know a good place," I informed and smiled at her blushing.

"Oh! Well I'm new to this place so I don't know any good places" she answered.

"Maybe just coffee at a café?" I asked. She nodded.

Let's just say BEST COFFEE OF MY LIFE!


	3. Chapter 3

It was another Friday night. Andre and Beck were at a bar having beer. Talking about their life and girlfriends. Andre was going out with Tori and Beck and his girlfriend Amy had broken up 2 hours ago. Andre was flirting with the bartender, Jamie, when a girl caught Beck's eye. The girl had black hair with blue streaks in it and she was sitting 5 seats to the left from him.

"Nine o'clock Dre," Beck said to Andre.

"I know I've seen her, she's hot but she's waiting for someone," Andre informed. I frowned when I saw Ryder kiss her and say sorry I'm late.

"See!" Andre teased.

"Damm it look at her Dre, she's so hot," I told him.

"Forget her!" he said annoyed.

"How?" I asked.

"Alcohol," he answered. An idea popped into my mind.

"Jamie send your finest bottle of wine to that girl over there," I told the bartender.

"Dude give me the 200 bucks, why waste your money. And she's already with someone else," Dre said chuckling.

"Come on she's with Ryder. Hell break her heart," I said, "Think of her Dre, if I don't go out with her how will she know what god has made for her. I'm the total package Dre."

"Sorry superman your bottle got turned down," Jamie said laughing.

"Your package got rejected!" Andre said finding this amusing. "But you're right. Go get her man and don't come back empty handed!"

I walked over to her and Ryder and I swear to god I heard Andre mutter 'he's goanna die'.

"If you spend all the time with your brother, how will other guys get a chance to flirt," I said. I could see Ryder's anger rise.

"Do you know this guy?" Ryder said her.

"No," she answered.

"That's what I'm here to change," I told her, "Just tell me one thing, are you goanna get married to him, if not then let me take you out to dinner tonight."

"Okay that's it!" Ryder said, got up and punched me in the jaw making me bleed. "I'm 6 feet, you look 5 feet 6 inches. We'll look great together." Another punch. "We'll get married, house in Paris, 2 kids and a dog 'woof woof' the perfect life."

"How many girls have you tried this on?" she asked with amusement in her voice.

"Are you flirting with him?" Ryder asked her yelling at her.

"Honestly I'm really boring, no one has inspired such craziness. You're the first one!" I said grinning like a fool. Ryder punched me again. Damm he's strong.

"Stop Ryder can't you see the poor guy is bleeding!" the girl said helping me up.

"You know Jade you're a BITCH!" he yelled at her when Andre decided to help me out.

"Hey talk to her respectfully. She's my soon to be sister in law," Andre said to Ryder and finally punching him.

Jade kicked me on my foot and yelled "Losers " to me and Andre.

I had never seen a more stubborn, tall or beautiful girl than her in my life.


End file.
